


Не-невинность

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur turned into teen, Fluff and Smut, Loss of (new) virginity, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Имса есть принципы, он не педофил.</p>
<p>По заявке: Артура превратили в подростка, лет 15. Но он прекрасно помнит себя взрослым. И у них с Имсом отношения. Но тот отказывается трогать "ребенка". Артур пытается развести Имса на секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не-невинность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок читателям на ФБ-14.
> 
> Все персонажи, находящиеся в интимных отношениях, стопроцентно совершеннолетние и негативно относятся к сексу с детьми, как и автор.

– Нет, я не могу! – Имс отдернул руки, для верности сжимая пальцы в кулаки и закрывая глаза. – Я не могу, я не педофил!

Артур громко застонал и треснул Имса по лбу. Рука у него, конечно, была не такая тяжелая, как прежде, но навыки никуда не делись, и Имс схватился за голову, ойкнув от боли.

– Ты меня сейчас ребенком назвал? – сердито спросил Артур, стоило Имсу только открыть глаза.

Характер у него тоже изменился, и не в лучшую сторону, но Имс скорее язык бы себе откусил, чем сказал это вслух. Хватало того, что Артур был таким _юным_. Ребенком, безжалостно поправлял внутренний голос, хотя это была неправда. Артур не был ребенком. На самом деле Артур был все тем же Артуром, только с телом пятнадцатилетки. Или четырнадцати – Имс не был уверен, а сам Артур утверждал, что так он выглядел именно в пятнадцать. С него сталось бы приврать.

Все это, само собой, была магия. Имс не верил в магию, но другого рационального объяснения у него не было, поэтому пока приходилось придерживаться магической теории. Они испытывали новый прибор (таинственный магический амулет, а не прибор, гаденько напомнил внутренний голос), заснули, проснулись, а Артур был… Артур был ребенком.

Вот проклятье.

Тогда, конечно, все забегали, принялись орать на Юсуфа – особенно Артур, и тут Имс не стал бы винить его подурневший характер, кто сдержится? – а Юсуф клялся, что ничего не помешивал и вообще не при чем… Имс тогда сказал что-то остроумное, чтобы разрядить обстановку, они все немного успокоились и решили разойтись по домам – ну, на случай, если все само по себе исправится, и Имс тогда еще верил, что кто-нибудь щелкнет пальцами, и Артур вернется в свое тело.

Но не тут-то было.

Артур неплохо держался. Дома он нашел самую маленькую футболку и самые тесные штаны, переоделся, поел, пока Имс старался не пялиться то и дело на его детское, странно-наивное лицо, на тонкие руки и отросшие вьющиеся волосы, на все это такое знакомое и такое чужое, что ему становилось жутко.

А что, если Артур не вернется? Не станет как прежде?

Имс старался об этом не думать.

Но настоящие проблемы начались, когда пришла пора ложиться спать. Имс был слишком взбудоражен и слишком устал, чтобы о чем-нибудь размышлять, поэтому он просто забрался под одеяло и закрыл глаза – и вздрогнул, когда Артур пододвинулся и обнял его за талию. С закрытыми глазами Имсу казалось, он в постели с незнакомцем. Имс лежал, напряженный и неподвижный, пока дыхание Артура не стало глубоким и размеренным. А потом осторожно высвободился и отодвинулся, и только после этого смог наконец заснуть.

Чтобы проснуться утром с каменным стояком. Дрейфуя между сном и явью, Имс улыбнулся, чувствуя, как волосы Артура щекочут висок, а колено давит на живот в опасной близости от дискомфорта в трусах. Несколько секунд Имс предавался блаженным грезам о чудесном утреннем минете, а потом в голову постучались несоответствия: слишком уж острым было колено, слишком пушистыми волосы, а рука Артура, обхватившая Имса поперек груди, казалась слишком легкой. С вскриком подскочив, Имс вспомнил все.

Он в одной койке с ребенком! У него стоит на ребенка!

Артур к морали Имса отнесся безо всякого понимания. Небольшая ссора закончилась, когда Имс позорно заперся в ванной и врубил холодный душ, потому что, закрывая глаза, он все еще видел эти кудряшки.

Господи, он извращенец.

В тот день Артур так и не вернулся в нормальное состояние. Как и на следующий день, и на следующий, и еще через день. Через три дня Артур взял какую-то работу, не требующую личного присутствия, и весь день сидел, уткнувшись в свой компьютер. Его лицо, непривычно мягкое, было таким сосредоточенным и угрюмым, что почти повзрослело.

Имсу невыносимо хотелось секса. Он никогда не считал себя озабоченным, но именно теперь, когда каждое прикосновение было запретным, хотелось просто невозможно. И Артур совсем не помогал – напротив, он как будто поставил целью довести Имса до аневризмы. Или взрыва члена. Или чего-нибудь еще более гадкого – вроде распускания рук. Артур раздевался, выходил из душа голым, он будто бы нечаянно задевал Имса то рукой, то ногой, то бедром, он придвигался к Имсу ночью, а единственный раз, когда Имс собрался пойти спать на диван, Артур пообещал задушить его. Артуру в таких вещах можно было верить.

– Юсуф, ну сделай же уже что-нибудь! – молил Имс, прячась в ванной и врубая душ. Ледяной душ. Сил на угрозы уже не оставалось. – Верни его как было!

 

Но Юсуф по-прежнему понятия не имел, как это сделать – ну или так говорил. Через неделю напряжение достигло пика. Артур почти не разговаривал с Имсом, а тот – тот почти перестал верить в свою добродетель. Особенно когда Артур отжимался. Он был юным, да, но его тело не было телом ребенка, и даже трогательные локоны перестали отвлекать Имса от мускулистой спины и подтянутых ягодиц.

А потом Имс вернулся в гостиную, упал на диван и взял брошенный ноутбук Артура, чтобы забыться. И обнаружил, что Артур собирается снять квартиру.

– Артур? – крикнул Имс. Им овладела странная тревога, беспокойство сродни зуду, которое обычно предупреждало об опасности – или о том, что что-то в жизни пошло совсем не так, как надо. – Артур?!

Артур показался в дверях: волосы прилипли ко лбу, футболка в темных пятнах, и поникший было член Имса тут же вновь вспомнил, как давно у них ничего не было.

– Что? – спросил Артур.

– Ты ищешь квартиру? – сейчас Имс все равно не смог бы ходить вокруг да около. – Зачем?

Артур сжал губы, словно не хотел отвечать – а потом вдруг выпрямился и сказал бесцветно:

– Мы ведь расстанемся.

Имс выронил ноутбук. Тот упал на мягкое сидение дивана, но даже если бы он грохнулся на пол, Имс не заметил бы. Не каждый день такое слышишь.

– Почему? – пролепетал он, силясь придумать, что еще сказать и спросить, но обнаруживая в голове только полную, абсолютную пустоту. – Зачем?..

– Ты еще спрашиваешь, – Артур невесело усмехнулся. – Ты шарахаешься от меня, как от прокаженного. Как будто это, – он прижал руки к груди, – не я, а какой-то мальчик. А если я так и останусь? Ты что, меня усыновишь? Я теперь тебе кто? Тебе так важна внешность…

Он не договорил. Сжав губы, он развернулся и ушел в спальню, пока Имс сидел как громом пораженный.

Он так и не подумал, что будет, если Артура не получится «расколдовать». Что они будут делать? А еще от него как-то ускользнуло, что у Артура тоже есть чувства – и ему может быть обидно, что отношение Имса так изменилось. Да, с новым телом, но он был все тем же Артуром…

Просто Имс отчего-то внушил себе, что он ребенок – только потому, что выглядел иначе.

Имс съежился на диване, слушая, как стукнула дверь ванной и зашумел душ.

Надо было что-то делать. Имс не собирался терять Артура из-за какой-то там дурацкой магии, в которую он даже не верил.

Решительно поднявшись на ноги, Имс стянул футболку и протопал в спальню. Подумал снять еще и штаны, но, поколебавшись, оставил. Не все сразу. Сначала надо убедиться, что Артур все еще с ним разговаривает.

– Я бы не прав, – твердо сказал он, когда дверь распахнулась, и Артур – целомудренно замотанный в полотенце, – показался в облаке пара. – Прости меня.

 

– Я не могу, я не педофил, – простонал он пять минут спустя, ненавидя себя за дурацкие комплексы и страхи.

– Ты назвал меня ребенком, – сквозь гнев в голосе Артура явственно проступала печаль. Кивнув, он отодвинулся, садясь рядом – но так, чтобы не касаться Имса. Обычно спокойное, его лицо отразило сначала раздражение, потом разочарование, а потом твердую решимость. – Я понял. Ладно, я…

Ничего он не понял, ничего!

– Нет! – ощущение беспомощности и отчаяния захлестнуло Имса. Схватив Артура за руку, он потянул его к себе – чтобы уложить на кровать и склониться сверху. – Нет, ты не понял, Артур. Дело не в тебе! Не в твоем теле, какое бы оно ни было. Точнее, и в теле тоже, но я знаю, что ты – это ты. Просто…

Он замолчал. Бережно коснулся пальцами щеки Артура – тот смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, такими невинными, такими… Когда Имс познакомился с Артуром, тот уже был опытным – может, даже чуточку слишком опытным, и Имс раньше не предполагал, что с ним могут сделать эти глаза и эти волосы, этот _запах невинности_ , фальшивый, но все равно влекущий. Он почти боялся себя и своих чувств – и того, как будет смотреть в глаза Артуру, когда тот вернется в нормальное состояние, как будет стоять перед Артуром с обнаженной душой и всеми своими желаниями.

– Просто что? – шепотом спросил Артур.

Имс задержал дыхание.

– Просто это тело, – он провел ладонью по шее, плечу, скользнул по груди, – его никто раньше не трогал. Ты так уверен, что хочешь…

– Что, Имс? – Артур поймал его руку в районе живота и сжал пальцы до боли, но лицо больше не было злым или огорченным. – Испортить его? _Меня?_ Осквернить? Еще что-нибудь, столь же бредовое?

– Я хотел сказать, поторопиться, – мягко перебил Имс.

Артур неожиданно покраснел. Пятна вспыхнули на щеках, перетекли на подбородок, спустились на шею, плечи и даже грудь, а Имс следил с пересохшим ртом, гадая, где они остановятся.

– Я бы поторопился, Имс, – и теперь голос Артура тоже звучал мягко и почти нежно.

Имс поцеловал его. Пусть, пусть за это он будет гореть в аду, но он поцеловал Артура и едва не кончил от одного только поцелуя. Будто это он тут был подростком.

– Я так хочу тебя, так хочу, – шептал он, повторял, как мантру, снова и снова, – так хочу, что схожу с ума, но ты такой юный, но я все равно хочу, господи, Артур, у меня голова кружится…

Артур отпихнул его, ухмыляясь прямо в лицо.

– Кровь от мозга отлила? – спросил он – и, не дожидаясь ответа, отбросил подальше полотенце, прижимаясь к Имсу всем телом, кожей к коже, обхватывая руками за шею и сжимая. – Мне надоело дрочить в ванной, так что мне тебя не жалко.

Жестокость и бесстыдство, в этом весь Артур, независимо от оленьих глаз и самых трогательных на свете локонов.

– Расскажи мне, – потребовал Имс, избавляясь от штанов, лишая себя последнего барьера – и ладно, кого он обманывает, как будто сейчас он смог бы остановиться, – расскажи подробно, что ты делал?

Дыхание Артур прервалось, а румянец – похоже, он возникал сам по себе, – снова растекся по лицу.

– Я могу показать.

Завороженный зрелищем, Имс смотрел, как Артур тщательно, по одному облизывает пальцы, обводит костяшки языком, посасывает, вытягивая губы. С таким непорочным лицом это все был чистый, голый секс, и Имс точно знал, что до конца этого представления не выдержит. А потом Артур вытащил пальцы, провел ими по груди, задевая соски – и обхватил член. Тот был немного меньше, чем Имс помнил, но от одного только вида пересохший было рот Имса наполнился слюной.

– Я беру себя… вот так, – Артур застонал, раскидывая колени, на лице появился чистый экстаз, – и думаю, что в любую минуту ты можешь зайти, – он двигал рукой вверх-вниз, подаваясь бедрами в такт, – и тогда мне не придется… заниматься этим в одиночку…

В голове у Имса что-то бабахнуло, и на этом связные мысли закончились. Опрокинувшись на спину, он дернул Артура на себя, усаживая сверху, обхватывая за бедра и вжимая пахом в себя, целуя так неистово, словно это был их самый первый или самый последний поцелуй.

– Не дразни меня, – от трения в животе у Имса скручивалась раскаленная пружина, спину сводило, а ноги слабели, и это было так обалденно, что ему отказывал язык. Вместо членораздельных слов выходила какая-то белиберда. Главное… главное не кончить прежде Артура, это Имс помнил, и тогда он сжал ладонями напряженные ягодицы, развел их и протиснул один палец внутрь, прямо в тесное, сопротивляющееся тепло.

Артур крупно вздрогнул – и вдруг без предупреждения скорчился в судороге, прижимаясь к Имсу до хруста костей. Одно мгновение это было больно, а потом Имс накрыло собственным оргазмом.

– Артур, – прохрипел Имс, когда снова смог соображать. Осторожно, медленно он опустил Артура на кровать рядом. – Артур… клянусь, _там_ ты девственник.

Артур несколько секунд смотрел на него совершенно бессмысленным взглядом.

– Тогда нам понадобится много смазки, – наконец сказал он. Как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

 

Им понадобилось полчаса неторопливой, тщательной подготовки, но оно того стоило – о, оно того стоило, думал Имс, стискивая тонкую талию Артура и погружаясь до самого основания, чувствуя, как мышцы Артура сжимают его – до искр перед глазами и полуболезненных-полуэйфорических стонов. – Я люблю тебя, – признавался он с каждым движением, каждым выдохом, – я люблю тебя.

А потом, когда Артур трахал его, – потому что они решили закрыть вопрос девственности раз и навсегда, – Имс уже не мог говорить. Но он знал, что Артур все равно его слышит.

 

После они просто лежали рядом под одеялом, и Имс не хотел говорить, и в то же время хотел, а вопросы крутились на языке и не давали спать – вопросы, ответы на которые он должен был получить.

– Ты думал о том, что это все не просто так? – тихо спросил он. – Что это может быть… шанс?

Артур молчал в темноте, молчал так долго, что Имс перестал ждать ответа.

– Шанс на что? – тон был легким, но Имс сразу понял – Артур думал. О шансе, о том, почему все это случилось и почему именно с ним, а еще о том, как им жить дальше.

– На новую жизнь, – Имсу было страшно произносить это. Эгоист в нем требовал молчать, заткнуться, не портить момент и не наводить Артура на опасные мысли. Но вторая половина, та, для которой у Имса не было названия, но которая любила Артура больше, чем самого Имса, все произносила и произносила слова. – Начать все сначала, новую жизнь – без криминала, без оружия, без опасностей и риска, без… без всего этого.

– Без тебя, – безжалостно закончил Артур.

Его голос почти не отличался от обычного, но Имс знал, что стоит открыть глаза, как он увидит свой приговор. Свою правду.

– Без меня, – повторил он.

Артур шевельнулся в темноте, а потом вдруг теплая ладонь прижалась к щеке Имса, подушечка большого пальца – мягкая и шершавая одновременно – огладила губы.

– Нет, Имс, – спокойно сказал Артур. – Не думал.

Имс даже не знал, что задерживал дыхание, но грудь заболела, и он осторожно выпустил воздух. Может, это было и неправильно, но эгоист в нем был счастлив. И тот, _второй_ , – тоже.

– Но теперь у нас почти двадцать лет разницы в возрасте.

Артур хлопнул его ладонью по лбу, попал по носу, но даже не извинился, засранец.

– Ты точно педофил!

И под смех Имса – смех облегчения, – он отвернулся спиной, натягивая одеяло на голову.

 

Четыре дня спустя Артур вернулся во взрослое состояние. Имс заметил только через несколько часов.

– Может, отрастишь волосы? – предложил он так невинно, как только мог.

– Да иди ты! – возмутился Артур.

Но Имс видел, что тот улыбается.


End file.
